


Мы жили одинокой жизнью

by Tykki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Families of Choice, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Han Solo Lives, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sharing a Bed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Финну кажется, что если они когда-нибудь все втроём окажутся в одном и том же месте в одно и то же время, у них может что-то получиться.Бета - Molly_Malone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [been living a lonely life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243842) by [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9). 



Финн просыпается на новой базе и новой планете, а Рей тут нет.  
Могло быть хуже, думает он. Он хотя бы очнулся. Судя по всему, он выздоравливает. Никаких последствий, кроме шрама на спине, похоже, не останется. Хотя Финн и всё ещё "с нетерпением" ждёт терапии (это доктор Колония говорит: "С нетерпением", Финна ей убедить не удалось).  
Базу «Старкиллер» уничтожили. С Рей всё хорошо. Карту, ведущую к Люку Скайуокеру, завершили.  
А в кресле рядом с кроватью Финна спит По, всё ещё одетый в лётный комбинезон, сгорбившись так, что почти лежит на ноге Финна.  
Да, думает Финн. Могло быть гораздо хуже.  
  
Он обживается. Некоторое время только и занят, что терапией. Ещё играет в карты с По, когда По не занят. По часто заходит в свободное от полётов время. С По приятно общаться, он умный, забавный и непритязательный, и он рассказывает интересные истории. Он приводит с собой и ВВ-8, и Финн всё ещё почти не понимает, что говорит дроид, но ему нравится наблюдать за ними, за По и ВВ-8. Ему нравится, как По иногда краснеет и украдкой бросает взгляды на Финна, потому что Финн догадывается, что это значит.  
Ему нравится, как растёт тёплый комок в груди, и как По иногда кладёт ладонь на его бедро, колено или запястье, мимоходом, не задумываясь, словно не понимая, как это действует на Финна. Само прикосновение, само ощущение, что рядом с ним есть кто-то, кто смотрит на Финна, как смотрит По. Словно Финн действительно важен.  
Со временем Финн знакомится и с пилотами По, и с техниками, и с механиками, и с солдатами. Ему нравится, как хорошо они относятся к По и хотят хорошо относиться к Финну По крайней мере, некоторые. В основном те, кто больше всего близки с По.  
Финн понимает, что был штурмовиком, и понимает, что у них не так много причин ему доверять. Он был их врагом, и солгал про базу «Старкиллер». Они все могли погибнуть из-за него, потому что его заботила только возможность спасти Рей.  
Но базу «Старкиллер» уничтожили, в том числе благодаря Финну.  
Ещё Финн знает, что По его защищает. Он слышит об этом от других, в основном от Джесс, иногда – от Кайдела, и не совсем понимает, как назвать чувство, которое из-за этого испытывает.  
  
Проходит стандартный месяц с лишним прежде, чем Финну удаётся снова увидеть лицо Рей, и это всего лишь голограмма. Но это она, и улыбается она так же широко, как запомнил Финн, и при взгляде на неё он чувствует себя снова целым.  
Качество передачи не очень, и изображение мигает, но у Рей счастливый голос. Она говорит: «Мне тебя не хватает» – словно смутившись, но всерьёз. Ещё она говорит: «Я скоро прилечу» – и губы Финна растягиваются в улыбке.  
  
Когда Рей возвращается, По уже улетел. Он расследует какую-то информацию, к которой у Финна, похоже, нет доступа. Что-то о его старом враге. О ком-то на «Т».  
В любом случае, его нет, как нет ВВ-8, Карэ и Йоло. Финн старается даже себе не признаваться в том, что волнуется.  
Но потом возвращается Рей и заставляет Финна забыть обо всём, кроме того, как он рад её видеть  
– Финн, – произносит она, обнимая его за шею, и долгое время они не двигаются с места.  
Он почти что забывает, где они находятся, забывает, что Рей прилетела не одна, когда знакомый голос говорит:  
– Знаете, есть места для воссоединения получше, чем грязная взлётная площадка в тумане.  
Финн с Рей отрываются друг от друга, и Рей корчит Хану рожу:  
– Ты сам ещё не ушёл.  
Хан стоит, обнимая одной рукой генерала Органу, а она, в свою очередь, обнимает невысокого бородатого мужчину, который, должно быть, и есть её брат. Хан улыбается, и Финн думает, что никогда раньше не видел его искренне счастливым:  
– А и правда.  
Он шагает вперёд и хлопает Финна ладонью по плечу.  
– Кажется, они тебя тоже засосали по полной, – говорит он, улыбаясь иронично и понимающе.  
– Кажется, так, – соглашается Финн и не перестаёт улыбаться Рей весь следующий день.  
  
Финну приходится делить Рей с Люком Скайуокером. К этому надо приноровиться.  
Он рад, что Рей нашла кого-то, кто ей важен, кто стал для неё семьёй, в которой она нуждалась, но Финн привык к мысли, что сам может стать семьёй для Рей. Ему кажется, что ему она уже семьёй стала .  
Хотя – мысль о том, что Люк обучает Рей на настоящего рыцаря-джедая компенсирует непроходящую ревность. Его новая лучшая подруга станет _рыцарем-джедаем_.  
Друзья у Финна _потрясающие_.   
Он иногда наблюдает, как Люк учит Рей контролю, как Рей тренируется со световым мечом против дрона. Как-то Люк произносит:  
– Рей говорит, что ты довольно неплохо владеешь световым мечом .  
Он смотрит на Финна так, словно в этих словах есть скрытый смысл.  
– Я не знаю точно, что для меня значит вся эта Сила, – бормочет Финн, обращаясь, видимо, к своим ладоням. У него такое чувство, будто он разочаровал Люка Скайуокера. _Люка Скайуокера_. Да что с ним не так?  
Но Люк кивает, а голос у него добрый:  
– Если передумаешь, знаешь, где меня найти.  
Финн смотрит на Рей: она крутится на месте и сосредоточенно морщит нос, и вокруг неё летают уже два дрона.  
– Видимо, знаю.  
  
По возвращается только через несколько недель, и за это время Рей успевает обжиться так, словно уже сто лет состоит в Сопротивлении. Ей-то легче, думает Финн, из-за Люка, из-за её обучения. У неё есть своё место. Может, ещё ей легче потому, что у неё есть он, немножко в том же смысле, как у Финна был По, когда он только здесь оказался. Только По здесь как дома, а про себя Финн этого же сказать не может.  
Финн помогал на базе, как мог, убирался, чинил, работал на складе оружия, делал всё, что просили, и очень много такого, о чём не просили. Но тяжело чувствовать себя полезным, когда знаешь, что роли у тебя тут вообще нет, когда все остальные – явно неотъемлемая часть системы. Финн не отрабатывает смены в центре управления. Не участвует в миссиях. Он не медик. И не механик.  
Ещё он знает, что он – всё ещё дезертир, бывший штурмовик, и половина Сопротивления не доверит ему и рядом постоять.  
Так что когда генерал Органа зовёт именно его и говорит, что хочет послать его на миссию под прикрытием в мир, оккупированный Первым Орденом, Финн с энтузиазмом соглашается едва ли не до того, как она заканчивает обрисовывать основные моменты.  
По выказывает несколько меньше восторга.  
– Я бы мог отправиться с тобой, я бы мог…  
– Команда уже набрана, – твёрдо отвечает генерал Органа. – Мне кажется, у тебя другие обязанности, не так ли, По?  
– Да, генерал, – пристыжённо говорит По.  
– Со мной всё будет хорошо, – Финн не в силах скрыть удовольствие от предстоящего, но ему жаль По.  
– Да, конечно, знаю, – говорит По, и улыбается он фальшиво, но Финн ему на это не указывает.  
– Инструктаж через час, – сообщает генерал Органа Финну. Она по-доброму смотрит на По, но добавляет: – Только для членов команды.  
– Да, генерал, – отвечает По.  
Финн стискивает пальцы По, но плечи у него, когда он выходит, всё равно горбятся.  
  
Перед отлётом Рей целует Финна в щёку и говорит:  
– Да пребудет с тобой Сила.  
Он просит её общаться с По.   
Эта миссия – своего рода испытание, и Финн это знает, как и то, что его сокомандники за ним наблюдают. Но у Снапа лёгкий характер, а о Джесс Финн и так думает, как о друге, так что всё нормально.  
Они крадут планы, какой-то новый проект по разработке оружия. Финну приходится снова надевать доспех, и на секунду ему кажется, что его сейчас стошнит, но он думает о том, что на базе его ждут Рей с По, и о том, что может случиться, если он сейчас напортачит, если Первому Ордену никто не помешает.  
От этого становится легче.  
Всё идёт хорошо, а потом – совсем не хорошо. Их преследуют при побеге, и Финн получает разряд бластера в плечо. Снап вытаскивает их оттуда, маневрируя так, что По им бы гордился, и после того, как он влетает в гиперпространство, Джесс выбирается из кресла второго пилота и идёт перевязывать Финна.  
В её движениях нет мягкости, но она знает, что делает. Финн пытается не слишком материться, но получается не очень.  
Работая, она ему улыбается:  
– Это просто царапина, если честно. К счастью для нас со Снапом, а то По с нас бы головы снял, если б с тобой что-то случилось.  
Ни с того ни с сего у Финна начинают пылать щёки. Он не понимает, с чего бы. Глупо же.  
Джесс улыбается шире:  
– О, так вот оно как? Я не была уверена, что это не только Дэмерон по тебе вздыхает, учитывая Рей и всё такое.  
– Не понимаю, о чём ты, – бормочет Финн, избегая её взгляда.   
Из кресла пилота доносится смешок Снапа:  
– Оставь пацана в покое, Пава, он же ранен. Может, ты ему хоть колёс вкатишь перед тем, как начать допрашивать?  
Судя по лицу Джесс, идея просто отличная:  
– Как думаешь, он тогда больше разговорится? Мне нужны подробности, такая ведь пикантная история. Эй, ты что, неровно дышишь _к обоим_?  
Финн не может сдержать стона и жалеет, что не нравится друзьям По чуточку меньше.  
  
Когда Финн возвращается на базу, По снова там нет.  
– Он вчера улетел, – говорит Рей, и, судя по голосу, ей жаль. – Он очень хотел тебя увидеть.  
– Всё нормально, – отвечает Финн, хотя это не так. Ну, на самом деле всё _так_ : Финн знает, что от По ничего не зависело. Он знает, что они ведут войну и что По в ней играет важную роль. Он знает, что По летит туда, куда прикажет генерал Органа, и не может просто сидеть и ждать Финна.  
Хотя всё равно как-то хреново.  
Но Рей здесь, и она жадно слушает рассказы Финна о миссии. Потом рассказывает ему о своём джедайском обучении, и такое чувство, словно они и не расставались.  
Финну это в Рей нравится. На сколько бы они ни улетали друг от друга, всё всегда возвращается на круги своя, словно ничего и не было.  
– По хороший, – говорит Рей, лениво рисуя пальцами узоры на простынях.  
– Очень, – соглашается Финн. – Он много для меня сделал.  
– Ты для него тоже много сделал.  
Финн пожимает плечами:  
– Да. Наверное.  
Вероятно, его помощь По с побегом всегда будет считаться чем-то большим, хотя он и не совсем бескорыстно её предложил.  
Он рад, что тогда это оказался По. Много кто мог быть на том корабле, когда Финну нужно было сбежать, когда Финну нужны были пилот и способ выбраться, и он рад, что это оказался По. Иногда он задумывается о том, что если бы его самого там тогда не оказалось, По сейчас, наверное, был бы мёртв.  
Ему не нравится об этом думать Рей зевает. Финн смотрит на неё и говорит:  
– Прости, уже поздно. Хочешь пойти спать?  
– Можно остаться здесь, с тобой? – у неё краснеют щёки. Она отводит глаза и смотрит в угол комнаты.  
– Да, – отвечает Финн. – Да, со мной можно остаться.  
Они ложатся на кровать Финна, и он натягивает на них обоих покрывало. Рей держит между ними небольшое расстояние, но не возражает, когда он гладит её по волосам или кладёт ладонь ей на бедро.  
Он думает, что, наверное, её любит, и не помнит, чтобы когда-нибудь осознавал что-то легче или естественнее.  
  
Через несколько дней Рей тоже улетает. Люк забирает её на какую-то планету под названием Дагоба, планету болот во Внешнем Кольце; он, судя по всему, проходил там обучение, когда сам был возраста Рей. Предполагается, что это одна из чистейших планет галактики, полная Силы, но Финну думается, что скорее Люк поддался ностальгии.  
Но Рей полна радостного волнения, так что Финн в основном держит свои мысли при себе. Не считая того, как сильно ему будет её не хватать. Ему кажется, что стоит честно ей об этом сказать.  
– Мне тоже будет тебя не хватать, – отвечает она и быстро целует его в губы.  
Когда она делает шаг назад, её лицо заливает румянец, и Финн чувствует, что и сам покраснел.  
– Передай По от меня привет, я постараюсь связаться по комму, – говорит она, а потом бежит к кораблю.  
– Пока, – произносит Финн ей вслед и касается пальцами губ.  
Когда корабль взлетает, на лице Финна играет улыбка.  
  
Рей держит слово и регулярно связывается с Финном. Связь плохая, но её голос слышно достаточно хорошо, а её улыбку видно. По снова на базе, и он сидит с Финном и говорит с Рей; они делятся рассказами о том, чем занимаются. Рей говорит о Дагобе, и о том, какой тут мерзкий климат, и о том, как ужасно готовит Люк. По рассказывает забавные истории, а Финн всё время пытается придумать что-нибудь, что рассмешит Рей.  
У него всегда получается, даже если Финну иногда и кажется, что смеётся она больше над ним, а не над его словами. Она смеётся, и он думает, что это – главное.  
По наклоняется ближе к нему, он стоит за креслом Финна и опирается на плечо Финна ладонью; его лицо почти касается щеки Финна, и Финн чувствует запах его средства для волос. Иногда он от этого теряется, но По вроде бы никогда не замечает. Финну кажется, что Рей что-то немного замечает, но она всё время улыбается.  
Ему кажется, что если они когда-нибудь окажутся в одном и том же месте в одно и то же время, у них может что-то получиться.  
  
Пилоты ужасно любят играть в азартные игры, постоянно сидят в комнате отдыха за саббаком, или дежариком, или чем ещё, во что могут просадить кредиты. Ставки всегда невысоки, потому что пилоты всегда на мели, но зато весело.  
По играет хуже всех в играх, где требуется блефовать. У него на лице всё написано; он не смог бы солгать даже ради спасения собственной жизни и точно не ради выигрыша.  
А вот у Финна выходит неплохо, не только в плане блефа, но и в плане стратегии. В дежарик он научился играть на «Соколе», немного у Хана, немного у По и немного у Чуи. Эту игру он любит больше всего.  
Только-только выиграв у Снапа, он встаёт, чтобы налить себе выпить и чувствует вибрацию в кармане. Хватает секунды, чтобы понять, что это передача от Рей.  
– Это Рей! – радостно восклицает он.  
Снап присвистывает.  
Мигая, появляется голограмма Рей, По притискивается ближе к Финну, и его ладонь скользит с плеч Финна на спину. Он очень любит распускать руки. Финн не может не вздрагивать, даже когда По с усмешкой приветствует Рей.  
Джесс проталкивается между Финном и По:  
– Рей, тебе нужно вернуться и спасти этих балбесов, они тут без тебя с тоски чахнут.  
По отпихивает её в сторону, но Джесс смеётся, и Рей смеётся тоже.  
– Я скажу мастеру Люку, что тороплюсь, – говорит она, и Финн выходит в коридор вместе с По.  
– Ты скоро вернёшься? – спрашивает он, потому что не может по-другому.  
– Не знаю, – уже серьёзней отвечает Рей. – Кажется, да. Особенно долго не задержимся в любом случае. Ещё несколько недель.  
– Несколько недель, – повторяет Финн, стараясь не показывать разочарования. – Ладно, ну, мы хотели тебе сказать, генерал нас завтра на миссию посылает, так что если попытаешься связаться с нами, а мы не ответим, то это из-за этого.  
– О, – моргая, говорит Рей. – Вас обоих? Ну, это хорошо. Наверное.  
– Я о нём позабочусь, – успокаивает её По. Он снова обнимает Финна за плечи, и выводит пальцем круги на рукаве его куртки.  
– Ты меня совсем не успокоил. Ты ещё ненормальнее, чем он.  
– Эй, – одновременно протестуют Финн с По, а потом они смеются все трое.  
– Но вы ведь будете осторожны? – спрашивает Рей в самом конце передачи.  
– С нами всё будет хорошо, – отвечает По. – Мы просто со связным встречаемся. Всё будет просто.  
  
Когда Финн бежит по переулку, и за ним гонятся несколько разъярённых инопланетян, он кричит По:  
– Вот тебе надо было сказать, что будет просто, да?  
– Конечно, вали все на меня, – кричит в ответ По, и один из их преследователей падает под лучом его бластера.  
  
Рей с большим удовольствием выслушивает эту историю, когда они рассказывают её при следующем сеансе связи.  
  
Когда Рей сходит на взлётную площадку, Финн хватает её и целует. Она приглушённо взвизгивает ему в губы, но обнимает его за бёдра, и когда Финн её отпускает, вид у неё довольный.  
У Люка, который проходит мимо, ироничный вид, и Рей слегка краснеет.   
– Я и не собирался ничего говорить, – произносит он и идёт в сторону командного центра, надеясь, вероятно, отыскать там сестру с Ханом.  
На лице По, как замечает Финн, странная смесь разочарования и нужды, но он стряхивает её с себя и улыбается Рей. Она его обнимает, и он, похоже, удивлён. Он очень осторожно обвивает её руками и только потом расслабляется.  
Им достаётся два дня втроём, а потом Финн предлагает По сгонять на спидере на озеро за территорией базы.  
– Прости, приятель, – говорит По, и, судя по виду, ему и правда жаль. – Я завтра вылетаю. Беспин. Надо свидеться с Лэндо.  
– Лэндо? Лэндо Калриссианом? Который вторую Звезду Смерти взорвал? С этим Лэндо?  
– Ага, с этим Лэндо, – отвечает По, улыбаясь так, словно его умиляет, как Финн себя ведёт. – Я ему нравлюсь. Генерал часто посылает меня как посредника, когда они не могут поговорить напрямую.  
– То есть, ты типа дипломатический посол? – поддразнивает его Финн. – Преодолеваешь культурные различия? Это вроде как, по рассказам Карэ, когда ты в школе…  
– Эй, эй, – перебивает По, стукая кулаком в плечо Финна. – Все рассказы Карэ о том, как я учился в школе, наверняка выдумка на девяносто пять процентов. На семьдесят пять. Может, на пятьдесят.  
Финн смеётся:  
– Йоло обычно подтверждает её слова.  
– Йоло врун, так что не слушай, что он говорит, – но По улыбается и добавляет: – Хочешь зависнуть у меня? Вместе с Рей? Раз я улетаю, то подумал…  
– Звучит хорошо, – соглашается Финн.  
В итоге они смотрят фильм. Он ужасен, но По позволяет Финну прислониться к нему, и они прижаты друг к другу от плеч до коленей, и это приятно. Рей сидит немного в стороне, но всё время на них поглядывает, и Финн вспоминает, как она обнимала его на базе «Старкиллер», немного отчаянно. Ему кажется, что, возможно, Рей ещё чего-то хочет и не знает, как об этом попросить.  
Так что Финн нарочито вызывающе потягивается и ложится головой на колени к Рей.  
– Эй, – протестует она, замахиваясь на него.  
Финн закидывает ноги на колени По. Тот усмехается и говорит Рей:  
– Кажется, нас назначили отвечать за то, чтобы Финну было удобно.  
Он уже массирует ему лодыжки.  
– Чувствуете, как вам повезло? – спрашивает Финн, улыбаясь Рей.  
– Я против, – отвечает она, но её пальцы легонько гладят его волосы.  
Проблема в том, что ему слишком удобно. В итоге Финн дремлет почти весь фильм, хотя, скорее всего, невелика потеря. Следующее, что он чётко помнит, это как Рей на него смотрит (её лицо совсем близко) и говорит:  
– Видимо, фильм не был тебе интересен.  
– Я просто оторваться не мог, – отвечает Финн, и она смеётся.  
– Всё равно уже, наверное, пора спать, – говорит По, не пытаясь, впрочем, столкнуть ноги Финна. – Я вряд ли увижу вас перед отлётом, так что, может, стоит сейчас попрощаться.  
– Или, – замечает Финн, принимая более вертикальное положение, – мы просто можем поспать здесь.  
По моргает:  
– Вы можете поспать здесь?  
– Да, По, я приглашаю нас с Рей в твою постель.  
– Я довольно рано улетаю. Вы вряд ли захотите, чтобы вас тревожили.  
– То, что для тебя рано, для нас нормально, – напоминает Рей. – Это ты утро ненавидишь.  
– Ладно, это правда. Но придётся потесниться, – По показывает на кровать. Комнату ему, может, и дали отдельную, но кровать у него стандартного размера.  
– Я не возражаю, – но Финн не уверен, что не возражает Рей, так что переводит взгляд на неё.  
Она пожимает плечами:  
– Если По не против подвинуться, то для меня всё нормально.  
По проводит рукой по волосам:  
– Значит, спим все вместе.  
Как просто всё прошло, думает Финн. Он знает, что у По лёгкий характер, и он не любит спорить, но всё равно, серьёзно. Финну интересно, как давно По хотел обзавестись парой соседей по кровати.  
Ему интересно, насколько По не станет спорить на тему соседей по кровати в другом смысле. Ему недостаёт храбрости это узнать.  
Они еле умещаются. Финн не знает точно, где чьи руки и ноги. По случайно дёргает Рей за волосы, пока они укладываются, а она, возможно, уже менее случайно, заезжает ему коленом в пах.  
Финну много месяцев так хорошо не спалось.  
  
Финн просыпается от будильника По. По приглушённо стонет и только и делает, что тянется поверх Финна хлопнуть по датападу, чтобы отключить звук.  
Финн с Рей, забавляясь, смотрят друг на друга поверх свернувшегося калачиком По. Финн толкает По локтем:  
– Помнишь, ты говорил, что тебе рано вылетать? Может, встанешь уже?  
По в ответ бормочет что-то нечленораздельное.  
Финн слышит шипение электричества, и По вскрикивает, подтянув ноги к груди и в процессе случайно заехав Финну в грудь.  
– Би-би! Мы об этом говорили; разряд – это уже лишнее.  
ВВ-8, замерший на полу у кровати, произносит что-то, что, как думает Финн, приблизительно переводится так: «Я решил, что мнение у тебя глупое».  
Или что-то вроде. Финн ещё слабо знает бинарный. Но Рей хихикает, так что, наверное, понял он примерно правильно.  
– Вставай уже, По, – говорит Финн.  
– Да, да, – ворчит По, а затем перекатывается через Финна, словно тот небольшое препятствие на пути.  
Как… много неожиданного контакта. Финн сильно прикусывает губу, чтобы не сделать ничего, за что ему потом будет стыдно.  
Лицо Рей сияет так, словно лучше развлечения она в жизни не видела.  
– Ни слова, – бормочет Финн.  
– Чего такое? – спрашивает По, одевающийся в центре комнаты и явно лишённый чувства стыда и пристойности.  
Финн слегка разочарован, что позволил себе отвлечься и пропустил часть процесса. Штаны По уже застёгнуты.  
Ладно, разочарован он не слегка.  
– Ничего, – отвечает Финн. – Ты разве душ сперва не примешь?  
– Какой смысл? Я вспотею уже через минуту. Я на Чёрном-Один лечу.  
– Лэндо будет в восторге, что ты так ради него стараешься, – замечает Рей.  
– Лэндо всегда в восторге, что я прилетаю, – с фирменной усмешкой говорит По. Из-за неё, а ещё из-за взъерошенных волос По и того, что он всё ещё не нашёл свою рубашку, Финну кажется, что будет разумно не вылезать из-под одеяла до самого ухода По.  
Рей корчит ему весёлые рожи, когда По на них не смотрит. Она хуже всех на свете.  
До того, как уйти, По присаживается на край кровати и говорит:  
– Можете остаться здесь, я не против. Уйдёте, когда будете готовы.  
Он наклоняется и целует в щёку сперва Рей, потом Финна. Губы у него тёплые и сухие, и Финну хочется удержать ощущение прикосновения настолько долго, насколько возможно.  
– До скорой встречи, – тихо говорит Рей.  
По машет им рукой и уходит, и ВВ-8 издаёт прощальную трель и катится у его ног.  
Когда становится понятно, что Финн не собирается вставать, Рей ложится рядом с ним и обнимает его за талию.  
– Мне кажется, я его люблю, – говорит Финн.  
– Мне тоже, – соглашается Рей.  
  
Финн иногда наблюдает за Ханом, Леей и Люком. Они ведут себя не так, как всегда, когда они рядом друг с другом, когда они вместе. Хан, например, счастливее, а у генерала немного расправляются плечи. Они как-то общаются без слов, будто бы те им ни к чему, чтобы что-то выразить, чтобы понять, что кому-то из них нужно. Особенно генералу и Скайуокеру, и Финн не знает точно, в Силе ли тут дело или в том, что они близнецы.  
Может, и в том, и в другом.  
Генерал Органа всё время так на них смотрит – с идеально отточенным выражением долготерпеливого раздражения и усталости, но это всего лишь верхний слой, а под ним, как кажется Финну, просто любовь.  
Он наблюдает за ними и думает, что ему тоже хотелось бы иметь такое в жизни.  
Только, может, без многих лет разлуки и семейной драмы. Только всё остальное.  
Он обедал вместе с Рей, но она ушла на встречу с Люком. Финн не осознает, как надолго засиделся за столом, размышляя обо всём подряд, пока Хан не плюхается напротив.  
– У меня от тебя мурашки по коже. Моргни там, чтоб я знал, что ты ещё тут.  
– А? – переспрашивает Финн.  
У Хана дёргается уголок губ.  
– Сойдёт. Лея говорит, твой друг По улетел на встречу с Лэндо. По мне, так плохая комбинация.  
Финн раздумывает над этой фразой. Вспоминает все истории, что слышал о Лэндо Калриссиане.  
– Слишком много обаяния в одном помещении, – соглашается он.  
– Слишком много чего-то, – говорит Хан. Смотрит на Финна оценивающим взглядом. – Знаешь, если что-то откладывать на потом, легче оно не становится.  
Финн не знает, как сумел проследить за нелогичным ходом мысли Хана, но сумел. Хотя признаваться в этом не готов.  
– Не знаю, о чём ты.  
– Ну да, конечно.  
– Всё… запутанно.  
– Ну, естественно, – Хан говорит таким тоном, словно Финн городит непроходимые глупости. – Когда не надо, рот у тебя не закрывается, так что используй его уже вовремя и по делу, разнообразия ради.  
– Вот кто бы говорил.  
Хан поднимает руки:  
– Эй, я просто помогаю. Это же я, всегда готов помочь. Я всего-то хочу сказать, двое прекрасных людей ждут, пока ты что-нибудь скажешь. Может, тебе бы сделать что-то, пока есть, с чем. Иногда… Ну. Никогда не знаешь, что будет дальше.  
Финн вспоминает, как у него все внутри скрутило болью, когда он увидел, как бесчувственное тело Рей исчезает в шаттле на Такодане. Вспоминает неприятное тянущее ощущение, которое возникает у него каждый раз, когда По забирается в свой крестокрыл.  
Он думает о том, что на этой базе впервые в жизни почувствовал себя дома, и о том, какая этому была причина.  
Две причины.  
– Да, – говорит Финн. – Наверное, никогда.  
  
Чёрный-Один заходит на посадку, и Финн наблюдает с земли, сжимая руку Рей. Он толком ей ничего не сказал, но она, похоже, и так знает. Может быть, дело в Силе.  
Может быть, дело в _них_. Может, Финну досталось немного из того, что есть у Хана, Люка и Леи, просто он раньше этого не понимал.  
По спрыгивает из кабины, а ВВ-8 аккуратно опускается на землю.   
– Привет, – говорит он, улыбаясь так же широко, как и всегда. – Судя по приветственному комитету, вы по мне скучали.  
У Финна внутри растёт странное чувство, как страх, только не совсем. Он искоса смотрит на Рей, и она стискивает его руку.  
По, наверное, чувствует, что что-то не так, потому что стоит и смотрит на них с неловким и неуверенным видом. ВВ-8 закатывается за его ноги, нерешительно оттуда выглядывая.  
Но это не страх. Финн не боится. Он знает, что любит Рей, и практически уверен, что любит и По. Он практически уверен, что По любит его уже некоторое время, и Рей, может, тоже.  
Так что он не боится. Невозможно бояться, когда знаешь, что что-то неизбежно, когда нужно только сделать последний рывок.  
Всё будет хорошо.  
Финн чувствует, какие мягкие у По губы, когда его целует, и какие у него шелковистые на ощупь волосы, когда накручивает их на пальцы. По просто стоит на месте, словно слишком удивлён, чтобы что-то сделать, словно никак не может полностью понять, что происходит.  
– Так нормально? – спрашивает Финн, отступая на шаг. Волнения он не чувствует. Ему, на самом деле, почти что хочется рассмеяться, потому что у По такой ошеломлённый вид, словно разом сбываются все его мечты, и он не знает, что с этим делать.  
– Э, – говорит По, и Финн думает, что и впрямь чего-то достиг. Лишил По Дэмерона дара речи.  
– Может, это поможет? – спрашивает Рей, а потом берёт лицо По в ладони и тоже его целует.  
– Ладно, что… – говорит По, когда Рей его отпускает. – Это типа «эй, мы по тебе очень скучали» или типа…  
– Это типа «мы тебя любим, глупый балбес», – перебивает его Финн.  
ВВ-8 говорит что-то, из-за чего Рей смеётся, а По заливается краской. Знания бинарного Финну хватает только на то, чтобы понять, что это было немного грубо.  
– Да, знаю, ладно, понял, тебя никто не спрашивал, – говорит По, на что ВВ-8 отвечает возмущённым писком.  
Потом По извиняется за грубость дроида, а Финн думает, что ему уже правда, правда не нужно уточнять. Он не практически уверен, что любит По. Он любит По, как любит Рей.  
По запускает руку в волосы и ерошит их.  
– Так что, может, пойдём куда-нибудь и обсудим то, что вы только что сказали, что в меня влюблены? Или можем ещё поцеловаться. Меня устроит любой вариант. Или оба.  
– По-моему, мы совершили ошибку, – замечает Рей, но на лице у неё усмешка.  
А Финн просто думает, что ему совсем не пришлось искать где-то далеко именно то, что ему было нужно.


End file.
